event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
Event Horizon Frontier
The second Event Horizon game to be released, Frontier retains the ship sprites, stats, customization, and modules from the first game although there are certain new features; such as the ability to create a "Fleet" of your ships to fight alongside you, or the loot drop system. Gameplay Event Horizon Frontier's controls remain the same as its predecessor, however, the goal of the game is different. In Frontier, you are a Starbase owner, and must properly equip both your Ships and Starbase to withstand enemy assaults. Between battles, neutral ships (Scientist, Engineer, Smuggler, Merchant, and Mercenary) will spawn and roam the area near your base. At the end of each battle, your Starbase will be fully repaired and recharged, while your ship gets repaired and recharged at the start of a battle. Each level has 5 stages, with each level putting you up against a different faction, as the level gets higher, you're most likely to fight against more factions at once. At stage thirty you will be fighting three factions at once. Each stage can be replayed, however, the bonus credits and EXP you get for winning a new round will not be present. Additional credits can be earned by destroying asteroids. Doing this is not practical unless you can output a large amount of damage. Neutral Ships Engineer ships have the same shape as the Event Horizon ship from the first game, they allow you to combine two modules of equal quality, and produce a new module of higher quality (note that in order to combine two high-quality modules both must have the same stat increases). Since 2.0.0 update Engineer also upgrades modules like the Scientist ship when it reaches gold status (doesn't apply to all modules) Smuggler ships are as-of-now unnamed isosceles triangle-shaped ships (like a megalodon) that are black. They work like smuggler bases in original game, selling modules for stars and stars for money, also buying the latter. Merchant ships are self explanatory, they buy your unwanted modules, or sell you modules. Merchant ships refresh after each round. They can also be refreshed for the cost of 1 star. The quality of the modules that show up on them depends on the Stage of the ship you are using. Mercenary ship is a Rhino where player can hire mercenaries who act as pilots for other player's ships. They cost credits, and their price depends on their skill. Battles Battles are much larger than the battles in the first event Horizon, with the added objective of keeping your Starbase alive (Repair Rays finally have a use now!). In Frontier, enemies attack in waves, and there is an option to send in all enemy waves at the same time, the option is in the pause menu that appears during a battle. You are unable to change your ship, however, you are able to respawn 3 times should you be destroyed. If your Starbase gets destroyed you will lose automatically, UNLESS you are able to kill the final ship(s) on the field within 2 seconds of the Starbase's destruction (don't ask why, we don't know). Another added feature is the ability to send in your other ships to aid you, by tapping the Fleet icon when in proximity of the Starbase, you can select the number of ships dependant on player's available mercenaries and command points, the selected ships will be flown by an NPC and attack whichever enemy is the closest, and their tactics will change depending on the modules equipped,(unfortunately, a ship equipped with a Repair Ray will not repair you, nor the Starbase). AI guided ships seem to not have respawn limit. Daily missions Since 2.0.0, three daily missions can be cleared everyday. *Alien outpost: An asteroid outpost with a few turrets on it. The outpost houses some drones. Destroy the outpost to win. *Hostile lifeform: Fight a Capital Wormship. *Distress signal: A merchant ship being attacked by some hostile ships. Destroy all hostile ships before the merchant being destroyed to sin. All three missions have different difficulty levels. And only one of each type, no matter which difficulty level you played, can be cleared each day. Progress to higher levels to unlock higher difficulty missions for better rewards. Loot Looting in Event Horizon Frontier is different, instead of receiving loot after a battle, enemy ships have a chance to drop loot when destroyed. The loot may then be picked up by the player's ship at any time by flying near them or by scavenger drones, however, keep in mind that loot can be destroyed if got left floating around for too long, and can also be knocked far away by projectiles and explosions. There are currently three types of loot that can be dropped by enemies: Scrap (represented by a white barrel) which is sold instantly for 1 credit a piece. Modules (represented by a box, with colours depending on the quality of the module) Ship equipment which can be equipped on your ship or Starbase, or can be sold at a Merchant ship. A red box gives a poor quality module, a cyan box gives a regular quality module, a green box gives an improved quality module, a purple box gives a high-quality module, and a gold box gives super high-quality module. Stars (represented by a golden star) are the premium currency of Event Horizon. They are pretty rare and are given as a reward for completing the 5th level in a faction-group of levels General Strategy Compared to the original Event Horizon game the effective tactics for how you fight and how to build your ships is vastly different. While in the original game battles were usually a one-on-one affair (unless you manually called in the next ship early/were too slow to destroy the current one) and the enemy ship(s) would exclusively go straight for you all the time, in Frontier neither of these situations is the case. Not only will ships prefer to go after your Starbase in most cases, even without using the All Come Here move to summon an entire wave at once you will always be outnumbered, with ships spawning a good distance away from your Starbase in every direction. If you have a slow ship that you've flown out a good distance to take out 2 ships while 8 others have approached from the opposite direction and are hammering your starbase, you're in trouble. Slow ships might be liability due to loot, however this can be compensated by amount of scavenger drones. There are stages where a wave of ships with range 100+ weapons will stay at max range shooting at your starbase from every direction. Weapons with slow firing rates won't be suitable for large numbers of vessels in scattered directions; weapons with slow projectile speeds will be lucky to hit anything especially once the factions start repeating at stage 8-1 with much faster, better equipped ships; self-repair systems on your active ship usually don't help given the 3-lives system plus being much more outnumbered, so the inbound firepower will greatly overpower them anyways. Drones on your active ship aren't particularly useful either given the speeds you need to move in order to cover the entire combat area on all sides of your starbase, you'll likely out-pace them and show up at the enemy ships with no backup. Guided missile weapons also suffer greatly as well; unlike projectile weapons i.e. pulse cannons, neutron blasters and the like, they do not gain extra relative momentum based on the forward travelling speed of the ship firing. While a very fast ship can still have projectiles flying out from it at the same relative speed (i.e. a gun with a projectile speed of 20 shot from a ship moving at speed 10 will still look like it is moving at speed 20 from the ship, but in reality its raw flight speed is 30) allowing for ultra-high-speed combat, it is entirely possible for a missile ship to fly faster than the missiles it is launching, making it almost useless in high speed combat against multiple opponents with very few exceptions. The unguided rocket launchers, however, do not suffer from this problem. In general, any ship you use will need to have weapons with a decent range, fast or instant shot speeds, a good firing rate, good accuracy and be on a ship that can move well. Shorter range weapons like lasers need to be compensated for by having a VERY fast ship so that it can still switch between targets quickly, given that it has to fly farther per opponent to get within firing range. Given the mercenaries system where you can select/swap out other ships to fight with you it is a good idea to build each ship in a very focused way without mixing weapon types (via Satellites), so that when facing enemies with a very strong resistance to one or two specific damage types you can swap in pre-built ships that have been heavily focused in causing damage of a type they are not resistant to. A new section has been added in Custom Ship Structures for EHF-specific builds, so please feel free to add what you have found works in this unique battleground. Initial Tips * In 2.0.0 progress has been unified, so one ship can be used to get modules useful in another etc, like in original Event Horizon game. * At stage 8-1 the factions start repeating with much better equipment. * At stage 10-1 you will start seeing multi-faction enemy squads, initially starting with 2. The boss substages (like 10-5) will also contain a Capital Ship from EVERY faction that has been fighting, usually simultaneously. By this point it may be worthwhile to have at least one Capital Ship unlocked for your own use. * The Unknown faction is generally considered the most dangerous of the factions to face and is the one faction you should not do All Come Here calls on. With the exception of the lackluster Object 34, everything this faction fields is almost custom-made for destroying your Starbase as efficiently as possible. From squads of cloaked Object 18s lobbing powerful Heavy Missile M2s at the base from every direction, to the Object 61 packing charged Tachyon Lasers, to the Object 117 with a Heavy Anti Matter Torpedo, and finally the Doomstar with a Death Ray, even though they may only get one or two shots off before they are intercepted by properly built EHF defenders those shots COUNT. Almost no matter what the other active factions are, concentrate your fire on Unknown ships quickly; they can destroy even a very tough Starbase far faster than you might expect. * It is highly recommended to initially concentrate all of your Stars into buying Skill Points from the store within the Skill Tree. They can be bought for both Stars and Credits and are initially very cheap; for example, with your first 25-st * Don't attempt an alien Outpost without a weapon with at least 16 range. Anything less won't be able to reach the inner core from the outer boundaries of the asteroid except for one key section that is in full range of every turret and drone. * Every day, the first time you start the game with a ship you will get an Alien Signal which may be an outpost, Worm Capital Ship or the like. The very first ship you log into will determine the strength (and reward value) of the enemy signal, so always make the very first ship you play on any given day your strongest one that has progressed the furthest in stages, so that you can * Although you may randomly unlock any of the smaller ships with the 25 star store item, you can only create skill chains off of the original 3 ships. Linking a chain to a store-unlocked ship just automatically credits it and unlocks all surrounding skills for assigning points. Study the skill tree and plan your skill build carefully so you don't spend a number of points down random branches that lead to equipment you don't intend on using often. * The Satellites are NOT unlocked in the Skill Tree, nor can they be traded between ships with the Smuggler nor picked up as Loot. You will need to rely entirely on the merchant ship to get them. The merchant changes its stock after each NEW combat round; check it after every single one to both sell any unwanted loot and hopefully get a satellite that you need. It will not swap its inventory if you replay an earlier level; this can be a good way to hold an expensive Satellite or piece of equipment you like in its inventory while you build up enough funds to purchase it. It is also yet to be confirmed if the Hovertank satellite ever shows up. * Focusing the Starbase into a gun platform is not recommended. The three turrets have rather narrow firing angles, and you will find far too often that enemy ships can rush in between the gun firing arcs to a safe spot next to the station and let rip into it. The station can, however, be transformed into an ultra-lethal drone platform, far better than any ship you can field. Leave the initial guns on to start, but once you have the necessary income rate it is recommended to swap out the guns for neutral modules like fuel cells, and focus entirely on a drone & toughness build. Consequently, this also makes a drone build on your ships rather pointless as they will be no where near as effective as the starbase. It's also worth remembering that since the starbase is immobile you do not need to worry about the Weight of anything you put on it, as weight has no effect whatsoever on the Starbase's performance. * Since 2.0.0 update, it might be recommended to focus on Starbase, as it's shared between every ship.